A Sweet Kiss
by Mayasha-chan
Summary: Yumi wanted her first kiss to be like chocolate. Sweet and devilishly delicious Kiba x OC (AU) For Yumi! A wonderful friend who deserves all the happiness in life!


(This is for you Yumi! I hope you like it and I'm really sorry for how bad it is...)  
~Hey guys! Have you ever played the Pocky Game before? It's actually quite fun! Especially when you get to munch on some delicious pocky! Or kiss someone like... If you have the guts to!~

~I was listening to Little Bad Girl by David Guetta Ft. Taio Cruz &amp; Ludacris while chatting to a friend when I got the idea for this one-shot. You can listen to it while reading if you want~ /watch?v=9ha5ujHnYXg

"Homework. Sucks."

Kiba sighed and looked up from his trigonometry homework to see his best friend Yumi, hanging off the side of his bed by her legs, with the most utterly bored expression painted on her face.

Nothing good happened when Yumi was bored.

"Thank you! For pointing that out to me for the 15th time this evening! If you have a better idea as to how we can complete this unavoidable educational labor then please. Enlighten me!"

Yumi shot him a quick glare before letting an evil grin take over her features. She flipped herself upright and started rummaging through her rucksack. Kiba would have normally ignored her and turned his attention back to his homework. However, the random assortment of objects flying across his room made that impossible.

'What the heck does she keep in that thing?' Kiba pondered, his thoughts were interrupted by Yumi's sudden exclamation.

"Got'em!"

Kiba only had a few seconds to register what she had said before he was hit in the head by a box of... Pocky?

"What can we do with a box of Pocky?"

Yumi giggled for a moment then joined Kiba on the floor. She took the box, opened it and pulled one of the chocolatey treats.

"We can play the Pocky game!" Kiba gave her a quizzical look but that didn't faze her at all. "It's simple! We each take an end of the pocky stick in our mouths then we munch the stick as fast as we can! Whoever lets go of the stick first loses!"

It didn't take long for Kiba's face to turn a deep shade of red once he realized what would happen if they played this game. It's not that he was apposed to the idea of kissing Yumi. In fact, he had quite the crush on his best friend. Inside he was practically jumping at the thought. But to Yumi, it was probably just a game. Nothing more.

Yumi smirked at his red face. "What's the matter Kiba? Scared that you'll lose?"

She knew he hated losing. So when he turned to look at her, with a competitive gleam in his eyes, she knew he was in.

He moved closer to her, grabbed the pocky stick and stuck one end in his mouth. Yumi's smirk only grew as she leaned in and grabbed the other end with her teeth.

They both looked at each other to signal that they were ready. After a muffled 'go' from Yumi, they both rapidly started munching. Kiba slowed down quite a bit as he saw that he was getting closer and closer to her lips. He suddenly felt nervous. Did Yumi want to kiss him?

Unbeknownst to Kiba, that was Yumi's plan all along.

She easily claimed the rest of the pocky as well as Kiba's lips. He instantly responded, pulling her onto his lap as he got lost in the feeling of her lips on his. Her fingers tangled into his hair causing him to moan. Then she quickly swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted her access, their tongues clashing and battling for dominance. It was no surprise to Kiba that Yumi claimed dominance, given her headstrong and confident personality. He was able to gain some pride back though when he bite down on her bottom lip, electing a mewl of pleasure from her.

However, the need for air soon became too great and they slowly broke the kiss. Both greedily sucking in quick breaths of air. Yumi broke the silence with a low chuckle, leaving Kiba with a confused expression.

"That was exactly what I wanted my first kiss to taste like"

Kiba felt a blush cover his cheeks at the next words he said."W-What did it taste like?"

Yumi smirked once more licking her lips."Mhmm. Like chocolate. Sweet and devilishly delicious!" She then leaned foward to whispered into his ear.

"And I wouldn't mind tasting a bit more~"

Let's just say, that no homework was completed that night! ;) 


End file.
